Dead with Candy Hearts
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Set after book 8, Dead and Gone does not exist in this story. Sookie has some fun with Eric involving some candied hearts. Pure fluff with lemons!


Title: Dead with Candy Hearts

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: So, this was a little idea I had after Valentine's day passed actually. I hope you excused the belated response. I'm really nervous about writing this. I hope you enjoy. ANd of course, these characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I own nothing....seriously.

Sookie was bored.

Sookie was working at Merlottes; usually this meant that she was running around from table to table while dealing with customers. However, tonight was different.

It was Valentine's Day, which meant that it was completely dead, except for two tables. Usually, the bar was fairly busy on this night because all the single people who want to forget what day it is drown there selves in alcohol. However, it seemed like everyone had a date tonight. Everyone, but her at least.

And of course, Sam.

Sookie looked over at Sam from her spot at the bar and smiled. He was staring at a spreadsheet with a small frown on his face. She really hoped that one day Sam would find a nice, wonderful girl that he deserves to settle down with. For reasons that she attributed to this depressing night, Sookie tried to imagine herself as that girl. She was not oblivious to the fact that Sam still had a thing for her and would gladly make her that girl, but she couldn't do it. And that reason was why she had volunteered to work on Valentine's Day. Eric.

She hadn't heard from him in a couple months, not that she cared. It's not like she had been unconsciously been counting the days since she had last seen him, either. Sigh. Sookie glanced up from inspecting her nails and saw that one table was happily eating and the other couple had started to make-out. Alright, she was officially sulking now. Sookie grabbed one of the boxes of candied hearts that Sam had bought for the waitresses and opened them. She plopped one in her mouth and shook one out to eat next. She studied it and smiled when she saw what it said. "Be Mine." Of course, her mind immediately went to Eric. She shook out another one and looked at it; it said "I'm Yours." Sookie couldn't help but to start giggling. Eric's vocabulary in a box! Sam looked up from his work to look quizzically at her and Sookie shot him her "Crazy Sookie" smile.

She immediately chastised herself for letting herself think of him again. She hated how much she caught herself thinking of him during the course of her day. It could be little obscure things that would make her think of him, like candied hearts. Suddenly like a light went on in her head, she came to a realization. She liked Eric Northman. This wasn't a realization of a great love or anything, and it sounded kind of juvenile, but she wanted to date Eric. She enjoyed how he made her laugh, how he smiled, and especially the memories of how he pleasured her.

Sookie blushed and grabbed another box of candied hearts, walking over to Sam.

"Hey Sam, it's pretty slow and we're closing soon, do you mind if I go home?" Sookie asked, smiling sweetly.

Sam looked around the bar and back at her. "Sure Cher, there's no need for you to be here. You seem to be in better spirits than when you arrived." Sam looked worriedly at her.

"Yeah, I'm just glad this day is almost over. I'm tired and I can't wait to go home and go to sleep." Sookie felt bad for lying to Sam, but she was a girl on a mission. "Thanks Sam, you're the best!" Sookie kissed him on the cheek and rushed off to her car.

Sookie couldn't help the excited laugh that left her mouth once she was in the car. She was done with sitting around waiting for Eric to call her. She didn't want to wait for the next vampire war to give Eric a reason to call her. She was going to be the strong, confident girl that her Gran had raised her to be.

For the first time, Sookie Stackhouse was going to be the one pursuing, not the pursued.

Sookie did not feel like showing up at Fangtasia in her work uniform, so she stopped at home to raid her wardrobe. She dug through her closet trying to find the outfit for her new state of mind, but couldn't. Until, she came across the dress. The dress she had worn the first night she had met Eric. She knew immediately that she could stop looking and quickly put it on, but threw on a white cardigan because it was slightly colder than the first time she had worn it.

Sookie got into her car and headed towards Shreveport. All too soon, or maybe not soon enough, she arrived at Fangtasia. She was extremely nervous and thought about backing out, but talked herself out of it and walked confidently towards the entrance.

Of course Fangtasia was crowded on Valentine's Day.

Sookie made her way past the line and found Pam working as a bouncer. Pam's amused smirk appeared on her face as Sookie made her way towards her.

"Sookie, we were not expecting you," Pam greeted smoothly as she inspected her from head to toe with a hint of fang.

"Hey Pam, is Eric here? Is he….busy?" It only just occurred to Sookie that she might find Eric with some fangbanger sprawled across his lap. Her new self-confidence deflated a bit at that thought.

"On the contrary, Sookie, he is quite ready and willing for whatever you may have in mind while wearing that dress," Pam drawled, having another vampire take her place while she led Sookie into the bar. The bar was filled, but she couldn't judge too much because here she was, at a vampire bar on Valentine's Day, too.

Sookie had been sure that Eric would be "enthralling the vermin" on a night like this and was surprised when Pam showed her to Eric's office. One last flutter of butterflies made its way to her stomach when she reached the door.

Pam, seeming to notice her hesitation, knocked on the door once before opening it quickly and pushing Sookie inside before shutting it behind her.

The first thought that entered her mind was, "Thank God, he isn't feeding from some fangbanger." Eric had actually been studying some papers on his desk when she came in and looked up when the door opened.

For the first time since she'd met him, Eric actually looked surprised for a moment before quickly hiding it. Sookie was practically giddy, she had surprised a thousand year-old Viking vampire.

"My Lover," Eric greeted, smoothly making his way around the desk and kissing her cheek, lingering slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" His sensual tone and close proximity sent shivers down her back.

"Happy Valentine's day, Eric." Sookie put some space between the two of them. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by Eric and he smirked before sitting on the couch. Sookie leaned up against his desk across from him. There was a small silence as the two of them waited for the other to make a move, like two boxing opponents circling each other while waiting for the first punch.

"So, my Sookie, have you come to finally yield to me?" Eric asked with his insufferable smile. Sookie shook herself out of her daze that came with seeing Eric and remembered her purpose for the night.

"Actually, that reminds me." Sookie dug through her purse and pulled out the box of candied hearts and held them up for Eric to see. She shook them slightly with a crazy grin on her face. "These are for you!"

Eric watched her with an eyebrow raised. "Sookie, do I need to remind you that vampires do not eat sugared candies. However, I would not say no to another kind of sweet snack." Eric eyed her neck and her cleavage hungrily.

"I thought I already told you once that I am not especially sweet." Eric smiled wider, but didn't have a chance to respond as Sookie came to sit down next to him on the couch, opening the box. "I was eating these earlier when I thought of you. You see, these hearts have little sayings on them that you're supposed to give to your valentine." Sookie explained, blushing when she realized the implications of what she had just said.

"So, Lover, am I your valentine?" Eric, of course could not let that one go.

"_Anyways_, it was then that I realized that you seem to have the same vocabulary as a candied heart." Sookie finished with a triumphant smile as she handed over a candied heart to Eric.

Eric took the heart and read it aloud. "Be Mine." Sookie jumped slightly when he let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"Ah, Sookie, no one seems to make me laugh like you do." He chuckled. Sookie smiled happily, her joke had been appreciated. This is what she and Bill had never had. She and Eric could laugh and be entertained by a little piece of candy.

"What else do these hearts say?" Eric wondered aloud, taking the box from her hand and dumping a few into his hand. He examined a few, looking for the right one. "Here's another. It says, 'I'm yours.'" Eric read off, staring at Sookie intently. Having effectively turned the tables on her, Sookie blushed and looked away.

"Oh Sookie, how you run from me," Eric sighed, putting the candies back in the box and getting up to go sit at his desk. Sookie could not help the tinge of disappointment when he abandoned the closeness between them on the couch.

Sookie squared her shoulders at that last sentence, her determination of earlier this evening sinking back in. "I'm not running," Sookie stated, meeting Eric's eyes.

Eric regarded her for a moment before nodding briefly, looking mildly surprised. "I felt a moment of relief when you entered my office, Lover. Were you happy to see me?" Eric's usual cockiness returning after that moment of seriousness.

"Actually I was more relieved that I did not find some half-naked fangbanger on your desk," Sookie stated honestly, waiting for Eric's usual response. Something along the lines of asking for dessert.

Instead, Sookie found Eric once again growing serious. "I have found I have no appetite for _their _blood ever since my memories returned."

"Oh," Was Sookie's intelligent response. She was shocked when she realized that Eric had been forgoing fangbangers because of her. She did a mental happy dance. That confession gave Sookie the confidence for her original plan of pursuing Eric.

Sookie got up from the couch and walked over to Eric's side of the desk and sat atop of it. Eric watched her closely, rolling is chair back from the desk slightly to be able to take her in. "So, you wanted to talk about the time you spent in my house?" Sookie asked, steeling herself for the conversation to come.

"Yes," Eric responded softly. He was staring his desk, deep in thought while Sookie waited nervously. "When you told me that I offered to stay with you forever I did not believe that you were lying, but it I had a hard time understanding it. It was like I was hearing about someone else's words," Eric confessed.

"It's because you practically were two different people. That Eric was so different from the way you actually are," Sookie explained.

"You have made it very clear that you preferred that version of me," Eric stated, his eyes hardening. Sookie released her mistake and slid off the desk, standing in front of him to capture his eyes.

"No, Eric that was a false version of you. You were more vulnerable and I guess I enjoyed being the most important person in your life for a short period. But, nothing compares to the real thing." Sookie's voice softened, staring at him. She wanted more than anything to be close to him and straddled his legs on the chair. Eric's hands automatically went to her hips while her hands caressed his face, his eyes watching her closely. "I missed your zest for life that you have, your confidence, the long life you've had that has made you the person you are. I hate to admit this, but I might have even missed your cockiness a bit, too." Sookie laughed softly, blushing furiously. Her heart was pounding; she had never put herself on the line like this before.

Eric continued to watch her silently, finally he reached up and stroked her cheek, and softly brushed his lips against hers. Sookie's eyes fluttered closed, his lips took her breath away. It was not the first time Eric had kissed her, but he had never kissed her so…reverently.

"So, your mine?" Eric asked, his eyes searching hers, a slight smirk on his face. Sookie huffed, stubborn vampire.

"I am my own, but in time…..my heart could be yours," Sookie confessed. Eric crashed his lips upon hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. Sookie felt like she was feeling a million emotions; happiness, lust, and affection crashed over her, making her feel warm and safe. Sookie moved closer to Eric, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Eric grabbed her thighs as he stood up, placing her at the edge of his desk, grinding his bulge into her center, causing her to break her mouth away from his and moan. She rested her forehead against his, panting heavily. Eric suddenly broke away from her, taking a step back. Sookie's eyes flew open, watching him as he closed his eyes briefly and took an unnecessary breath.

"It should not be like this," Eric explained, but Sookie didn't understand. Instead of explaining he took he held out his hand for her to take, which she did without a second thought. He led her out of the building and into his car. He opened the door for him and got in himself, pulling out of Fangtasia. She felt a little awkward and nervous and bit her lip lightly, a nervous habit. Eric feeling her emotions, took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, staring at her intently.

Sookie blushed and looked away. "Eyes on the road," she mumbled and heard a soft chuckle. Sookie closed her eyes, resting her head back on the seat until the car slowed down. Her eyes flew open when she realized that even with Eric's driving it was too soon a drive to have reached Bon Temps. They were pulling in to a modest house with wooded area surrounding it. Sookie looked at Eric, wide eyed, as he watched her.

"Welcome to my home, Lover," Eric said, pulling into his garage. Sookie didn't know what to say and silent got out of the car. Eric automatically took her hand and led her to a side door into the house.

The house was not what she expected, in the least. They came into a kitchen, which was completely beautiful with granite top counters and a surprisingly warm feeling, but it was clearly unused. Eric led her down a hallway and on her way they passed a large room with a fireplace and a couple couches, it looked like a living room. She didn't get a good look because soon they were upstairs and Eric was leading her to the large set of double doors at the end of the hall. She had an idea where they were going.

"I will give you the tour later, Lover. You'll have to excuse my manners, but I feel this is the most important room," He said in true Eric fashion, throwing her a wink as he opened the doors. Now this is what she expected of Eric. It was a large room that was mostly decorated in dark red and black. His bed was the biggest she'd ever seen with black silk sheets. Of course, she knew that Eric would need a rather large bed, she blushed at the thought. She turned around to say something to Eric and was startled when she found herself alone in the room. She walked further into the room and examined the bed more closely, sitting down on it and running her hands over the smooth, soft sheets. She jumped when she looked up again Eric was watching her from the doorframe.

"You'll have to excuse me, Lover, in my haste to get you up here I forgot to lock up behind us." Eric explained. He pushed away from the door and walked towards her, like a predator. Sookie felt her heart start to pound, but she knew it was not from fear. When he reached her Eric picked her up and laid her in the center of the bed.

"Lover, I have imagined you laying in my bed for so long I can hardly accept it is real," Eric made no move to join her, just standing on the side of the bed while he seemed to memorize her.

Sookie pushed herself up to the pillows and raised an eyebrow, "And I am alone in this bed? You must be losing your touch, Viking?" Sookie challenged. Eric looked delighted and before she knew it he was on top of her, trapping her hands on either side of her, staring down at her.

"This dress….I have had many fantasies about this dress," Eric confessed, letting go of her hands and running his hands down her body. Sookie just stared at him, already breathing heavily. She couldn't have come up with something to say if she tried, she was completely in his thrall. The closest she would ever come to being glamoured.

"I have long imagined fucking you in this dress, Sookie. But as I meant in my office, now is not the time for that. I wanted you in my bed, naked with me, as I pleasured your body until dawn," Eric explained, as he placed soft kisses on her neck, as she shivered with anticipation.

"Then take me," Sookie breathed. Eric immediately captured her lips with his, his hands going to unzip the dress from her body. Sookie broke apart to wiggle the dress down her body and onto the floor. Eric immediately sent to work on her bra while Sookie leaned up with him to pull his shirt off over his head. When she was bare and left only in a wispy pair of panties, Eric lowered his head to her breasts. He took one in his mouth and gave it his undivided attention. He traced his tongue around the tip causing it to harden before covering it with his mouth. When he was finished he moved his head to the next one. Sookie was moaning appreciatively and rubbing the bulge in his jeans to pleasure him as well. Eric moaned deeply and captured her hand, placing it on the breast he had just left. Eric winked at her mischievously as he trailed his kisses down her body and pulled her panties down along with him. Sookie watched him closely as he spread her thighs apart and lowered his head to her center. Sookie's head landed on the pillow as she cried out, arching her back.

"Watch me, Lover," Eric commanded. Sookie struggled to keep her half-lidded, lust filled eyes on him as he pleasured her. She had not had this since Eric had last spent time with her and she had forgotten how skilled he was. And she had thought he was talented before. Eric had definitely picked up some lessons in the time after he was turned. It didn't take long her to be crying out in ecstasy. She was waiting for his bite during her high and it didn't come. Eric did not stop his ministrations, only continued more roughly and had her coming a second time quickly. When she came down a second time, Eric was unzipping his pants and positioning her legs around his waist.

"Lover," Eric breathed, pausing before entering her. "I'm already yours." Eric promised as he entered her slowly. Sookie let out a long moan and fought to keep her eyes open and on Eric. He moved slowly, as he placed kisses all over her body. Eric would start to move faster and Sookie would be just on the edge when he would slow down and bring her down yet again.

"Please Eric, please, please. I need you," Sookie was out of her mind, unable to stop the words from leaving her mouth. A small voice in the back of her mind reminded her to insure payback at a later time. Eric grinned triumphantly and began to move quicker and harder. Sookie was so ready she almost immediately started to come. Next thing she knew, Eric had flipped them over so she was straddling his waist. He sat up and wrapped her legs around his back. They were chest to chest, as close as two people can be. He guided her hips with his, kissing her lips, neck, and breasts. Sookie's body was so sensitive (God bless vampire stamina, she thought) it wasn't long until she was working her hips faster against his. Her hands were scraping his nipples, which made him moan as she ran her tongue along his fangs, causing him to moan and his eyes roll back.

"Eric, bite me, bite me now!" Sookie cried, Eric bent his head and took her breast into his mouth, biting down and tasting her sweet essence. Sookie came instantly and cried out, going limp in his arms as he thrust inside one last time, crying out in his foreign tongue.

Sookie was unable to move, her arms around him as her head rested in the crook of his neck. Eric was the first to move, lapping up the stray drops of blood and sealing his bite marks. He laid her back on the bed and smiled as she moaned when he pulled out of her. He rested on his side, with a hand propping his head up as the other moved over her body, softly.

When Sookie's breathing slowed and she could form a coherent thought she opened her eyes and met his. She couldn't help the blush that graced her features.

Eric laughed, "Ah Sookie, you blush now?" He smiled at her playful glare and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, half sprawled against his body. "I think I could come to enjoy this human day, Valentine's Day," Eric joked. Sookie lightly slapped his chest.

"Actually it hasn't been Valentine's day for a couple hours," Sookie informed him, looking at the clock on his bedside table. Eric followed her gaze, "So, it has. I guess I'll just have to make it up to you next year," he promised. Sookie's head shot up from his chest and studied his face for a trace of humor. When she didn't find any, she couldn't stop the wide grin that appeared on her face. She sat up and kissed him.

"You know, you could start making it up to me now," Sookie invited. Eric's fangs immediately lowered and Sookie shrieked as he flipped her onto her back.

"My pleasure, my Valentine," Eric said before capturing her lips once again.

78787878878787878

A/N: So…that was my first attempt at ESN. Please please be gentle. I haven't wrote anything in a long time and I'm really nervous. This was without a beta so please excuse the few grammar mistakes I'm sure I missed.

I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought!


End file.
